Biology
by Paper Bullet
Summary: Here I was, staring down at Edward, him holding my arms and not letting me go. I couldn't speak. An EB oneshot.


**Biology**

_Because being a klutz sometimes pays off_

My hand hovered above my alarm, waiting for the semi-noisy shrill to erupt from the speakers. I had been awake for an hour now, anxiously awaiting for my alarm clock to buzz so I wouldn't be up and about too early. Once it did ring, I jumped even though I knew it was coming. I quickly slammed my hand down on the OFF button and threw my sheets off of me.

The dull, yellow-gray light leaked through my window, and I quickly started getting ready--I didn't know why I rushed, it would just mean waiting around, doing nothing--to leave for school. As I ate my cold cereal, Charlie said his brief goodbye and left. I inclined my head toward the door, waiting for the sound of the engine to start up and then fade away.

Once I could no longer heard the faint rumbling--I wish I could call _my _truck's rumbling faint--I jetted up from the table and quickly rinsed my bowl and spoon. Rushing over to the pegs on the wall, I snatched my raincoat and quickly slid it on, the heavy downpour making my optimistic smile falter slightly.

I didn't know why I was so happy in the first place. This was Forks after all, and I hated it. But, it wasn't so bad, and I knew exactly what had changed my mind. Edward Cullen. I knew seeing his beautiful face at lunch, and then Biology, was worth my agony. It was well worth it, in fact.

As I ran out of the door, I had to double back when I realized I forgot to lock it. Satisfied with the thud of the deadbolt, I raced back down the driveway to my truck. Hopping in, I forced the key in the ignition and started her up--I still hadn't gotten used to the sudden roar, but it didn't seem as loud as every other time, and it was tolerable. Turning on my windshield wipers, I drove down my street and turned onto the next, rushing toward school. Even though I knew getting there early would do nothing. I wouldn't see Edward until lunch, but I would see his Volkswagen. And seeing that would provide me with some comfort--knowing for sure I'd see him that day--until lunch. Even if I only glanced out of the corner of my eyes every-so-often to get a glimpse of his perfectly angelic face.

It took a moment to wake up from my slight day dream and realize I had already parked. I got out and glanced around, scanning the lot for that glimpse of silver. As a frown started tugging at my lips, it quickly shot up into a smile. The shiny, silver car was sitting there in its usual spot. However, what caught me by surprise was the fact that Edward Cullen was leaning against it, staring back at me. I wondered if I should look away, but his gaze was too hypnotizing. It was impossible to fight his stare.

I blinked once, and he was gone. Was that even possible? How could he disappear so quickly? I shrugged it off and headed into the school toward my first class.

School went by slowly. Very slowly. It even seemed like the bell that dismissed me to go to lunch took forever to finish ringing. My walk, unknowingly to me, sped up as I hurried toward the cafeteria. Jessica caught up and fell into step beside me. "Hey Jess," I greeted absent-mindedly.

"Hey Bella. Why the hurry?" She looked to me with her eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I want to be first in line. I'm absolutely starving!" I faked my hunger by rubbing my stomach in circles.

Jess only nodded as we entered the lunch room, which was already starting to fill up with teens. I stood in line, trying in vein not to keep looking toward the Cullen table. I saw the two beautiful girls sit down, along with the two overly handsome guys...but no Edward. I frowned, and my hopes were shot down in an instant. I sighed, my whole day ruined. Did this mean he wouldn't be in Biology? We were doing a partnered lab that dealt with dissecting a star fish. I knew it would be a boring lab, since I'd already done it in Phoenix, but with Edward working beside me, it would be more than exciting. Now, I'd be doing it by myself.

"_Bella!_" I heard Jess whisper anxiously in my ear. I spared her a glance, but my dour face was evident. I was not in a good mood.

"Edward Cullen is walking toward you!" Her slight jealousy--I imagined--was pushed aside by pure shock. Edward Cullen, walking toward _me_? Why? I fixed my stare on him as he was indeed headed in my direction.

When he arrived in front of me, I noticed the beautiful golden color of his eyes. They always seemed to be a different shade--ranging from black to topaz. "Hello, Bella." His voice was so smooth I thought my knees would give away under me.

"Uhm, hi." I chewed on my bottom lip timidly.

"I was wondering if you would like to sit with me today," he breathed. My heart raced instantly. Why did he want to sit with me today? Wasn't it just last week that he was glaring at me like I'd killed his dog or something? Wasn't it _just _last week that he seemed to be keeping his distance from me, as if I had some highly contagious disease. My days weren't started with the hope of actually interacting with him--unless Biology called for it, which I absolutely loved--but instead, just seeing his drop-dead gorgeous face. So when I say this was a surprise, that's making an understatement.

"Sure," I replied as casually as I could manage. I quickly got my food and followed him to an empty table. Sitting down, I poked gingerly at my Jell-O with a spork. I glanced up and found him staring at me intently. "So...was there something you wanted to talk about?"

"No," he replied through a smirk, as if watching me squirm nervously was amusing.

"So when why..."

"Did I invite you here?" he finished for me. "No reason."

"Oh." I hope he couldn't see how heated my cheeks had become. It seemed like the lunch bell went by in a blur, and before I knew it, I was walking down to the Biology classroom. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight of Edward. _How could he do that? _I had just seen him in the cafeteria, and I knew I left before he did. Closing my mouth quickly, I walked over to our table. Along the way--of course--I tripped over nothing and landed against Edward, knocking him and the chair over to the ground.

Wincing at the pain in my knees from hitting the floor, I pushed my head up from his chest. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered in embarrassment. I hadn't realized I was on top of him until then. When I went to get up, I felt his hands grab my upper arms, stopping me. I was thankful that we were behind the table which blocked everyone's views--everyone had _just _started to stop staring at me all the time, I didn't need this little incident making them start again--but at the same time overwhelmed. Here I was, staring down at Edward, him holding my arms and not letting me go. I couldn't speak.

"Edward? Bella? You two okay?" I heard the teacher ask. I reluctantly broke free of Edward's grip and jumped up. "Here! I mean, yeah, fine," I panted.

Edward stood up and smirked as he sat in his seat, staring forward.

My hands shook, still, from the surging joyfulness traveling through my body. Next time I complain about my clumsiness, I'll have to think back on this day and remember it as a blessing.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a cute lil' one shot.


End file.
